Gift from the Heart
by K9 Block
Summary: This follows on from my story The Heart Knows what it Wants and it involves how Martha deals with what happened to her.


Chapter 1

It was three months since Martha had seen either John or The Doctor. She kept the note that the Doctor had written her in her diary and she had laminated it so that it wouldn't deteriorate, she looked at it every day and tried to live her life by the words he had written. Be magnificent, be brilliant but above all else be happy.

She stopped to think as she lay in bed, she was happy. She rolled over and looked at the man sleeping next to her, it had been John's suggestion that she get back in contact with him and he had been right; he did have feelings for her and those feelings had grown until he had proposed to her. She loved him too, it hadn't taken long, it had been a whirlwind romance, he said that he had been waiting for her to notice him and when she finally did he pulled out all the stops, he had wined and dined her, taken her for romantic picnics but mostly he had listened to her, really listened to her and he had accepted that she would always love the Doctor. He understood that, he loved him too.

She rolled back on to her back and felt the nausea that had kept her off work yesterday rising again. She slipped out of bed and ran to the toilet and threw up violently. Mickey heard her and joined her in the bathroom and held her hair back until she was done.

"Hey babe, still feeling rough?"

"No it's OK I feel better now, it's just like yesterday, I feel sick, I am sick and then I feel fine. I only stayed at home yesterday because I thought I might make our colleagues ill."

"Come back to bed for a bit, maybe you'll feel better."

"Yes I will."

It was Saturday and Martha knew Mickey would want to go back to sleep as soon as he could, she lay quietly next to him, she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep now but he would, and when he was asleep she'd slip out of bed and go downstairs. She listened as his breathing slowed and evened out as he fell back to sleep. She waited a few minutes longer and slipped out of bed, she picked up some clothes on the way out and dressed in the bathroom.

A fresh wave of nausea rolled over her but her stomach was empty so she waited until it passed and brushed her teeth before going downstairs.

As a medical doctor she knew what the nausea could mean and she looked back at the calendar to see what she had last had a period.

Oh God, now she felt sick… She hadn't had a period since before John had turned up on her doorstep. Why hadn't she noticed that? But she knew why, she had been wrapped up in Mickey and life. Mickey! What could she tell him?

I mean he knew about John and the Doctor turning up and she had told him what had happened but… this was a whole new level.

Well there was no sense in brooding on ifs and maybes she needed a test. After a breakfast of toast and orange juice she left Mickey a note and walked in to town. She went to the small independent chemist, it would be dearer, but she was too well known in Boots and tongues would wag.

She paid for the test and carried it home. She used the time to think. It was entirely possible that she just had a stomach bug, all be it an odd one. Or if she was indeed pregnant there was no reason why it couldn't be Mickey's, yes they had always taken precautions but nothing was foolproof. And there was that time that a picnic had turned in to something else, just after he had got down on one knee, well he hadn't got up again until, well... she blushed at the memory. Suffice to say caution had been thrown to the wind.

All the test would do was tell her if she was pregnant, she'd need a scan to show her how far along or the date of her last period… that would suggest if she was pregnant it could be John's or the Doctor's. She felt sick again, how had she got in to this mess?

She knew what had happened with John was very wrong, but it hadn't been planned and then with the Doctor, well they'd both just lost in love again and she'd been so angry with him… and then he'd kissed her and she'd melted.

She was home by now. She let herself in and checked on Mickey, he was still sound asleep, if sleeping was ever made an Olympic sport the gold was in the bag for Great Britain. She padded softly back downstairs and used the cloakroom where she knew she would not be disturbed.

She read the instructions but these were all standard fair, you peed on a stick and waited two minutes, so she did just that. She left the stick balanced on the hand basin and went to make a coffee, but quickly changed her mind as the smell made her retch. She poured herself some more orange juice and went to face the music.

She picked it up knowing already what it was going to say, she sank down on to the toilet seat as she took in the two blue lines.

"Well Martha Jones, now you've done it."

Chapter 2

She sat there for several minutes wondering exactly what this meant and how she could tell Mickey, and how she could find out how far along she was.

Well the last part was easy, she could call in a favour from Sally at the hospital, and maybe if she wasn't busy she could even get a scan done today.

She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and dialled Sally's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sally, its Martha."

"Hello! How are you?"

"I'm fine and sorry I need a favour?"

"What do you need?"

"A scan, on me… today if you can swing it."

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"Well I can, I have keys to the building, when were you thinking of?"

Martha laughed softly, "Now?"

"Well, not exactly now, how about I meet you there in an hour?"

Martha glanced at her wrist watch and said, "OK, see you then and Sally, thank you."

She hung up and sighed, time to go and see Mickey and tell him she had something to do in town. She hated to keep this from him but she wanted to at least know if it was his or one of the others. It wouldn't be conclusive but it would give her a large clue. She had been intimate with John and the Doctor three months ago, but with Mickey she had not been intimate until two months ago.

She went upstairs and drew the curtains in the room she shared with Mickey; he groaned and pulled the duvet up over his head.

"Come on Mickey, time to get up!"

He groaned again but did ask, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to meet Sally in town later for a coffee."

She felt her insides rail at the idea of coffee or was that because she has just lied to Mickey?

"When later?"

"Well almost now actually, that's why I came up to wake you. I'll probably have lunch with her too, is there anything I can get you in town?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go for a run after I've mowed the lawns so if I'm not here I'm out."

"OK love, see you later." She bent down and kissed him before breezing out of the room.

Back alone and downstairs she leant against the front door, she had hated lying to Mickey but she would fill him in in-full later. No way would she be lying during that encounter. She slipped her jacket on and drove to the hospital. She parked in the public car park and paid the charges. Walking round the back of the hospital she spotted Sally's car in the staff car park and met her at the back entrance to the ante natal unit.

"Hi Sally, thanks for doing this for me."

"That's fine, is Mickey not coming with you?"

"No and he doesn't know I'm here."

Sally's eyes widened, "Please Sally, please just don't ask, please just scan me and please keep this off the record I promise I will talk to Mickey later today."

Sally nodded, "OK Martha, I just hope you know what you are doing."

"I do."

Without further conversation, Sally let them in and they made their way to one of the consultation rooms. Sally opened a door to Martha and they slipped in the room.  
Martha got on to the consulting bed and Sally switched the scanner on and got some gel to put on Martha's still flat stomach.

As she passed the pad across Martha's stomach a blurry image appeared, and a rapid heartbeat was clear to hear.

"Well you're pregnant then," said Sally.

"I know, but can you tell me how far along I am?"

"What was the date of your last period?"  
Martha told her and again Sally registered surprise but Martha's eyes begged her not to question it.

"I'll need to take some measurements, hold on."

Martha lay still while the foetus' skull and femur bone where measured. Sally then examined the heart and smiled at Martha, "Well as far as I can see the baby is healthy and Martha you are around 13 weeks pregnant."

Martha sat up, closed her eyes and rubbed her hand across her forehead as she bowed her head Sally asked, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't know, it means I got pregnant before Mickey and I were together."

"Do you know whose it is?"

Martha sighed and as she raised her head there were tears shining in her eyes, "It's one of two peoples and it's not how it looks, it's unbelievably complicated and I'm sorry but I can't talk to you about it. I need to talk to Mickey."

"Martha, were you attacked?" Sally asked the concern evident on her face.

"No, no it's nothing like that I promise. I just….. I just can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Alright Martha, call me if you need me."

As she got off the bed and tucked herself back in she nodded, "I will and Sally, thank you so very much. I have one more thing to ask you, please keep this a secret, please."

"Martha I will, you can trust me."

Martha kissed Sally on the cheek and almost ran from the hospital.

She sat in her car for some time just trying to work out what to say to Mickey.

She fingered the engagement ring on her finger, where did this leave them? She knew she would, God willing, be having this baby. Would he stand by her? Would he be prepared to bring up another man's child even if that man was the Doctor or his human twin?

Whatever he said it was time to go home and face the music.

Chapter 3

She drove home slowly, mulling over in her mind what to say and what Mickey might say back to her. She gave up on what he might say to her, she had no idea if he'd be understanding or fly in to a terrible rage. He didn't have much of a temper, he tended to go quiet and internalise rather than rail and shout at the world but this was about as big as anything ever could be; his fiancé was pregnant with another man's child.

She arrived home and let herself in, the house was quiet and she remembered that he had said he was planning on going for a run after doing some gardening. She pottered about for a few minutes just looking around the home she shared with him.

She remembered what had happened in this room with the Doctor and upstairs twice with John, but she also knew if she had that time again she'd do exactly the same things again.

She didn't regret what had happened, she regretted that at the time it had hurt John and now it was going to hurt Mickey, but she couldn't, wouldn't regret it for herself. Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach the way pregnant women did and she decided to consider this a gift. A gift from him, whichever one it had been, to her. A gift she would treasure and if she had to do that alone so be it.

She heard Mickey's footsteps thudding on the garden path and moved to the door to greet him.

"Hey, good lunch? I need a shower see you in a few minutes."

She nodded and let him pass her by.

She went and sat in the living room and just waited, he'd be down soon and then she would do it.

She heard him thudding down the stairs and he walked in to the room.

"Hey I'm hungry."

"Mickey please sit down I need to talk to you."

He looked worried, "Something wrong?"

She nodded, "But it's not all wrong, Mickey I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm pregnant."

A massive smile flashed across Mickey's face, "But that's wonderful, I mean I know we didn't plan it but we'll manage. Must have been that picnic, yeah?"

Martha's heart was heavy, "Mickey please, let me finish, I didn't meet anyone for coffee, and I met Sally at the hospital for a scan."

"Is something wrong with the baby, ohhh babies?"

"No, Mickey please listen to me, I am 13 weeks pregnant, I'm sorry."

Mickey was silent, he knew what that meant, and he knew what had happened with first John and then the Doctor. He got up and went in to the kitchen.

Martha was left alone and she heard Mickey opening cupboards and the fridge, when he returned he held two plates with sandwiches on them, he handed one to Martha and sat down with his. Still he said nothing. He started to eat and Martha just stared at him.  
When he was finished eating he said, "Eat yours, you are eating for two."

"I can't. Mickey please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, shout at me, get angry, get sad, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to decorate the spare bedroom."

"Is that all?"

"No that's not all but that's what I first thought."

"Really?"

He got up and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his own, "Martha, this happened before we got together. You told me what had happened on our first date in the restaurant. I can't pretend I wish it wasn't biologically mine but it will be mine in all the ways that count. Who will get up in the night to it? Who will change the dirty nappies? Who will see its first smile and steps? Who will it call Daddy?"

Martha eyes were brimming with tears and she just whispered two words, "Thank you."

He leant forward and took her in his arms and held her as she wept tears of relief.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Sally knows I'm pregnant and how far along, that's all."

"You should tell Francine, and Clive."

"And Leo and Tish."

"Yes all of them."

"What do I tell them?"

"The truth; that it's not biologically mine, but I am going to bring it up as mine."

"They will have questions."

"We can fill in the details when we know them."

"We may never know if it's John's or….."

"The Doctor's, I know, I can't see how we could distinguish them apart anyway, they are two halves of the same coin."

She nodded, "Well my family know all about the Doctor so I guess I say it's his."

"That might frighten them. He isn't human, John is."

"I will just say that if there was going to be a problem I would have miscarried already." Her hands went to her stomach instinctively as she used the word miscarried.

"Miss Jones, we need to get married, I want my child born with us married."

She nodded, "Mr Smith I accept, one thing though I will take the name Smith-Jones and so will this baby is that ok?"

"It's just a name Martha. Now call your Mother and see if we can go round there and give her our news. I'm just going to change in to that shirt your Mum approves of!"

She laughed and watched him go.

In their room he leant his head against his wardrobe door, he hadn't been expecting that but he believed every word he had said to her. He would make this work; he loved her too much to lose another woman to the Doctor.

Martha stood still for a moment, how had she got so lucky? Mentally she thanked John again for suggesting she call Mickey. He had been right and now Mickey would be bringing up his child. She picked up the phone and dialled her Mother's number.

Chapter 4

"Mum? It's Martha."

"Hello Martha, Tish is here."

"Oh right, um don't suppose Mickey and I could come over could we?"

"Of course you can, since when have you had to ask?"

"Oh we just wanted to be sure you were in."

"Well I am, when should I expect you?"

"Say half an hour?"

"OK we'll see you then, bye."

"Bye Mum."

Martha moved to the bottom of the stairs and called up them, "Mickey, Mum's in she said we can go round now if we like."

Martha calling shook Mickey out of his contemplation, "Yeah OK I'll be there in just a minute."

He looked at their bed and remembered pulling the duvet over his head this morning, that had seemed a life time ago now. In 6 months he'd be a Daddy and hopefully married too.

He went downstairs and they got in Martha's tiny car, "We are going to need to trade this in too."

"Oh trust a man to be worrying about the car!"

"Well it's hardly a family car is it?"

"It's got four seats and a boot."

"A tiny boot, come on we can't even fit a week's shopping for the two of us in there, let alone stuff for a baby too."

Martha nodded, she had to concede he was right, "Alright, alright, but not now I love my car!"

They parked outside Francine's house and the door was opened by Tish before they had even opened the gate.

"Hey you two haven't seen you for ages!"

"It's not been that long" replied Martha.

Francine appeared and they all went through to the kitchen.

"So what do I owe this unexpected pleasure too?" Asked Francine.

"Mum we have something to tell you, you might want to sit down."

Francine and Tish both looked at each other and sat down, then they turned their gazes to Martha.

"Well I'm pregnant."

Tish jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Martha, "Oh congratulations, when are you due? Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Whoa, slow down Tish, I haven't finished yet and well, just let me finish. I'm 13 weeks pregnant."

Tish looked puzzled but Francine knew what that meant immediately, "But you hadn't even gone out with Mickey then, had you?"

"No not quite Mum," she paused, unsure of how to continue, "Um you remember I told you how another man who looks like the Doctor was now living in a parallel universe with Rose?"

Francine nodded.

"Well, he found a way back, he was only here for a couple of days but I, oh God I slept with him Mum and when the Doctor, I mean the real Doctor sent him back to Rose, I, I slept with him too."

Francine looked first from Martha and then to Mickey who had moved to hold her hand, "And you knew all about this and still proposed to her?"

"Yes I did, it happened before we got together Ma'am, I also know that Martha never meant for it to happen and she didn't mean for this to happen now either, but it has and yes I am going to stand by her."

Francine was silent for several seconds and when she spoke it was first to Mickey,  
"You're a good man Mickey and Martha you are lucky to have him, and I'm happy for you, you are obviously happy about the baby, but what if it's the Doctor's? He's well he's an alien, are we even compatible as species?"

"I think if we weren't I'd have lost the baby by now Mum and John is the same as him, they are, what did you call them Mickey?"

"Two sides of the same coin."

"That's it, and Mum I know we can make this work."

Francine stood up and hugged her pregnant daughter, "Well I don't know what your Father will say to all this but like I said if you are happy then I am happy."

"I am Mum, I'm really happy."

Mickey spoke next; "There is one other thing, "I'd like to marry Martha before the baby is due, ideally as soon as possible so can you keep you diaries clear and let Clive and Leo know to do the same? I'll go and see about getting a marriage licence on Monday."

"Sure, I can tell Leo and Dad" said Tish.

They stayed and chatted for a while longer and Martha asked Tish if she would be her bridesmaid, "Who are you going to ask to be your best man Mickey?" Tish asked

"I don't know, maybe Jack, think Captain Cheesecake will be up for that?"

"I think if you don't ask him he'd set a Weevil on you!" joked Martha.

"Best ask him then!"

"Tish?" Martha asked, "Can you let me tell Leo and Dad? I'll tell them about it probably being soon."

"OK"

"It's just that they are bound to ask why and I'd rather tell them myself."

"It's fine Martha, promise."

"Thanks Tish."

Mickey stepped in, "We should go, we've all had a lot to absorb today."

Francine nodded and stood up, "Thank you for coming around and Mickey thank you, just thank you."

"It's not hard Francine, I love her and I love him too."

They left and drove home, once there Mickey fixed some food and they talked some more about what was happening, but they were going over old ground and decided to move to what they'd like for their wedding instead.

Chapter 5

Martha's morning nausea continued and she made an appointment with her own doctor to discuss that and to arrange the official and detailed scans. She was particularly worried about the heart, Sally had said nothing but as a Time Lord had a binary circulatory system she was concerned that any malformation due to incompatibility of species might occur there.

The appointment with her doctor was straightforward, she confirmed that conception had taken place and was complete; she listened with a mobile scanner to the heart and declared all was well. She offered Martha something for the nausea but as it was likely to pass soon enough she declined it, also if the baby was the Doctor's who knew what human drugs might do to it?

The initial dating scan was arranged for later that day as she was clearly further along than the usual 8 weeks that such a scan usually took place at.

She went to this first scan alone, everything was measured and the heart was briefly examined, the sonographer was happy that all was well and Martha left reassured having made an appointment for the detailed scan in 7 weeks time.

For the next few weeks' life continued as normal, they went to work, Martha was desk bound as she was pregnant but other than that nothing changed.

Mickey suggested on more than one occasion that she call the Doctor and tell him what was happening but until she knew more she didn't quite know what to say to him. She was waiting for the detailed scan, if all was well or not well as the case may be she would call him then. In the meantime she prayed and promised God all manner of things if he would just let the baby be well.

She tried to carry on as normal but the date of that detailed scan felt like it was burned in to her soul. Mickey knew she was worried but he didn't know how to reassure her so he just kept saying it'll be OK and he'd taken the time off work so he could be with her at the scan. He wanted to be there anyway, he was regarding this baby as his and he wanted to see the little fellow… or lass.

Neither of them wanted to know the sex of the baby but Martha was convinced it was a boy whereas Mickey was counting on it being a girl. Neither really cared all either of them wanted was a healthy baby at the right time.

It was the night before the scan and Martha was extremely irritable, she knew she was being snappy but she was in that frame of mind where she couldn't stop herself. Time and time again Mickey had tried to start a conversation that did not revolve around something being terribly wrong with the baby but each time he failed miserably and eventually he stood up and said, "Listen I'm sorry, I can't tell you what is going to happen tomorrow but for now I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late brooding and if you want when you come up wake me." He bent down and planted a kiss on the top of Martha's head before turning and leaving her alone.

She nodded to indicate that she had heard him but didn't speak. When she heard their bedroom door close she sighed heavily and switching off the television that she wasn't watching anyway she fired up her laptop and searched foetal abnormalities of the heart. This wasn't helping any but again she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to be prepared for the worst tomorrow and this was the only way she could think of to do it.

She'd been looking for almost an hour now and tears were rolling down her cheeks, there was so very much that could go wrong it was amazing that any babies were ever born healthy, least of all ones that could have an alien for a Father.

Finally she realised the time and switched off her computer, she went up to bed but didn't wake Mickey it was far too late and the alarm clock would wake her in just over 6 hours, she needed to sleep.

She was dragged from sleep by the beeping of her alarm clock, she groaned and then she remembered. Immediately she was awake and she felt the now familiar grip of fear settle in her stomach. Mickey rolled over and put his hand on her small bump and asked, "How are my two favourite people today?"

"I'm OK" replied Martha "And today we find out if this little one is too."

"She will be."

"Or he" reminded Martha.

"What time was the appointment?"

"9.15"

"Time for me to get in the shower then."

During the time Mickey was showering she again pleaded with God to let everything be OK. When Mickey was done she took herself off for a shower and then dressed in track pants that she could easily push down for the sonographer to do her work. She hoped it would be Sally but she didn't know that it would be.

The time came for them to leave. Martha felt sick with nerves as she walked in to the hospital but they didn't have long to wait. It wasn't Sally but it was someone Martha at least recognised, her name badge said Linda.

Martha got on to the examining table and waited for the gel to be applied. Linda put a dollop on her stomach and moved the pad across her stomach, the heart beat could be heard immediately and Linda started taking measurements. She pointed out the head and arms and legs and asked if they wanted the baby sexed, they said no and then she began the detailed examination of the internal organs. Then Linda said the words that made Martha's blood run cold.

"I just need to call a colleague in to look at something."

She left and Martha clutched at Mickey's hand, tears already welling in her eyes.

"Shhh, it could be something trivial, "reassured Mickey.

They didn't have long to wait before a man in a white coat arrived back with Linda, he introduced himself as Doctor Samuels and he then bent over the screen for several minutes. When he stood up he said, "We need to move you to a larger more detailed resonance scanner, the structure of your babies heart is a little different, it has everything it should have and in the right places but it seems to have additional valves and the volume of blood being pumped is too high."

"What does that mean?" Whispered Martha, she was still gripping Mickey's hand.

"It means your baby has hypertension and if the valves are indeed there and not an echo on this machine they will need to be clamped in uteri."

"In uteri?" questioned Mickey.

"Whilst it is still in Miss Jones' womb. If the baby is born that way it will bleed to death."

Martha had visibly paled and was shaking; this meant almost without a shadow of a doubt that her baby was the Doctor's.

A wheelchair was produced and Martha was wheeled to another room where a more detailed scan could take place.

The abnormality was confirmed and before Martha could gather her wits she had been admitted to the maternity unit to have surgery the next day.

She had nothing with her and whilst she called her Mother Mickey went home to pack a bag for her.

Chapter 6

Mickey was scared. Should he call the Doctor? He didn't have the number, Martha did but she had her mobile on her. He'd talk to her about it at the hospital.

He had left Martha at the hospital while he went and packed her an overnight bag, what would she need and how long would she be staying in for?

And what would they do if something went wrong?

What would he do if something really went wrong?

He shook himself, no point in worrying about what probably wouldn't happen. Now what would she need or want? Clothes, her iPod, she had her phone, laptop? Where they allowed laptops in hospital? He had no idea but took it anyway and the chargers for her phone and the leads for her iPod and laptop. Something to read? He grabbed the three upper most books on her side of the bed and left home to go back to her.

When he arrived he found that her Torchwood credentials were enough for her to have swung a private room. Mickey was glad of that. Just down from the bay where the still pregnant women had their beds was the main unit which was full of happy new Mothers and their robust healthy babies.

The room was rather spartan but it was private and she was allowed to keep her electrical devices with her.

She was sat on the bed when she arrived and she was obviously very scared, it seemed doctors made the worst patients something about too much knowledge he suspected.  
He hugged her and showed her what he had bought for her.

"What did your Mum say?"

"She's worried, she said she'd come and visit this evening."

As they were talking Doctor Samuels came in to the room to explain the procedure more fully.

It sounded straight forward but this was their baby's life they were discussing. Martha would be put under a general anaesthetic and small incisions would be made in her abdomen for the instruments to be passed through. Then the baby's chest would be opened and the extra valves would be permanently clamped and tied off. After that the chest would be stitched as would Martha's abdomen.

They believed that would correct the problem and reduce the hypertension. Martha signed the consent form and Doctor Samuels left.

Mickey began, "Have you called the Doctor?"

"No"

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I don't know what if it's not his?"

"I think this heart defect kind of proves it is his."

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, "I just don't know what do I say? Hello Doctor, you remember that one time we slept together? Well bingo well done, you got me pregnant and now the baby has a heart defect."

"Well no but he does deserve to know, maybe he could help?"

"How?" Martha scoffed.

"The TARDIS?"

"No. I don't want him to know, I'll wait till after the surgery."

"You said you'd wait till after the scan."

"I said no."

Mickey held his hands up "OK, whoa" He knew better than to push her further.

She got up to use the bathrooms and Mickey acted fast, he grabbed Martha's mobile and copied the number under Doctor to his own phone and returned hers before she came back in. He felt bad doing it but Martha needed him right now and he needed to know that.

Francine arrived soon after and hugged her daughter hard. They talked about what it meant and she too urged Martha to call the Doctor, again she refused saying she would call him when all had been resolved.

Francine didn't press her; she too knew her daughter well and she had bought some chocolates, sweets, flowers and magazines for Martha.

The bell rang for visiting hours ending and Francine made to leave alone, Mickey spoke, "Wait for me? I'll walk out with you."

She nodded, "I'll wait in the corridor."

Mickey moved closer to Martha, he hugged her and kissed her gently, "I'll be back first thing in the morning OK?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll try and get some sleep."

Mickey joined Francine in the corridor.

"I have the Doctor's number."

"So do I" said Francine.

"How?"

"It's Martha's old mobile number remember? I don't think she knows I still have it."

"Damn! Of course it is, I raided her phone and I feel bad for doing it."

"Will you call him?"

"I want to, but Francine, can I tell Martha you gave me his number?"

She laughed softly, "Yes she does have a temper on her, yes Mickey you can tell her that."

"Thanks, I'll call him from home…tonight."

When Mickey got home, he made the call before his resolve failed him. The call was answered and he heard the Doctor's questioning tone, "Hello?"

Hello Doctor, its Mickey."

"Hello Mickey, what can I do you for?"

"You'd better sit down."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Sit down"

"I am!"

"It's Martha, she's pregnant. Chances are high it's yours as the baby has extra heart valves; they are operating tomorrow in uteri. Sorry. Doctor? You still there?"

"I'm here, blimey, that's a… shock."

"Yeah I know, sorry I just thought you should know."

"Thank you Mickey, are you and Martha?"

"Yes we are, we're engaged."

"Oh congratulations! Are you living at Martha's place?"

"Yes we are, can you get here?"

"I'll be there Mickey, first thing in the morning, um what's the date?"

Mickey laughed and told him.

"Well I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Doctor."

Mickey hung up and sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, he hoped Martha would forgive him, but the Doctor had to know.

Chapter 7

Mickey was woken by the sound of the air being ripped apart and an ancient engine groaning its way in to existence. He jumped out of bed and saw the familiar blue police box that heralded the arrival of the Doctor. Quickly he pulled on a pair of jeans and went down to open the door; he pulled it open to find the Doctor about to sonic it.

"Hey, you didn't even knock."

"Hello, its early Mickey I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I was but that thing" he indicated the TARDIS "Is damn noisy."

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

Mickey sighed, "She's scared, hell I'm scared. This is a right mess we are in."

"Oh this is awkward, um I'm sorry? I never meant for this to happen."

"Doc, I know and don't feel bad I know all about what happened with you and John, it doesn't affect my relationship with her cos it happened before we got together."

"The baby will."

"No more than if she was mine."

"She? You know it's a girl?"

Mickey laughed, "No I say it's a girl she is sure it's a boy."

"Well one of you will be right. And Mickey thank you, I mean that, thank you I'm happy she has you."

"Who do you have now? Is Donna here?"

A flash of pain crossed the Doctor's face, "I had to…. I had to wipe her mind, she doesn't even remember me, she's at home with her Mum and Granddad, living a life… an ordinary life."

"So who then?"

"No one I'd rather be alone."

"I don't believe that."

"Mickey, drop it please I'm not here to discuss me. Now what's wrong with this baby, extra heart valves you said?"

"Yeah, looks that way, they plan to clamp the extra ones off as the baby's blood pressure is too high and if it's born like that it will just bleed out."

The Doctor paled and sighed, he dropped to the sofa and ran his hand through his hair,  
"This is all my fault."

"Is there anything you can do to help? I know it's a long shot but the TARDIS…?"

"No, I'm sorry this will have to be dealt with by the doctor's at the hospital. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry."

"Will you stop saying sorry? Martha wants this baby, she's going to have it, and it's not a bad thing to make Martha happy!"

"But what about you? It's not your baby. How does that feel?"

"If you want me to bawl you out and thump you I'm not going to. I wish it was mine I can't deny that, but it will call me Daddy. I think that's punishment enough for you."

The Doctor sighed and nodded, "When can we go and see her?"

"Not until eight, her surgery is scheduled for nine and it might be better if she doesn't see you until it's done."

"She doesn't know I'm here does she? Does she even know you have called me?"

"No, she wanted to wait until after the surgery, but I decided… I decided you had a right to know."

"Thank you Mickey."

"Yeah just remember that when she is bawling us both out OK?"

He laughed lightly, "I will, can I come with you and just stay out of sight?"

"Don't suppose I can stop you seeing as you bought the big blue box with you."

He nodded and added, "I really will keep out of the way, I just want to see her and if she doesn't want to see me; she never has to know I was there."

"I need to shower and dress, make yourself at home, I won't be long and we can go to the hospital in our car."

He went back upstairs and the Doctor quietly looked around, not much had changed since he was last here but Mickey was in evidence, a Playstation was hooked up to the now much larger television and he was prominent in several photos set in frames. He noticed a small piece of string sticking out of a trinket box on the mantle and he went to investigate, it was the perception filter key he had made just before he had sent on her voyage of Earth during the year that never was. He took it out and saw a small photo of himself in the box too, he didn't know she had taken it but he was glad that she had now. He replaced the lid wandered in to the kitchen, there he absentmindedly made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table drinking it while he waited for Mickey.

Mickey joined him in the kitchen, "Would you like some breakfast, toast, cereal? I see you made some tea."

"Yeah some toast please and do you have any marmalade?"

"Yes we do, help yourself." He indicated that it was in the fridge.

When they had eaten they were ready to go.

They drove to the hospital and while Mickey went straight in to Martha the Doctor kept back and stayed out of sight.

Martha was ready, she had had her pre med and was feeling woozy, she and Mickey kissed goodbye and she was wheeled down to the operating theatres, just as she was pushed through the double doors Martha thought she caught a glimpse of a brown pin striped suit, but she dismissed the thought as ridiculous as she slipped in to drug induced unconsciousness.

Chapter 8

Martha dreamed.

She dreamed of a little boy or was it a girl? The child had coffee coloured skin and a mop of unruly brown hair and eyes as dark as chocolate.

They were on a beach, she Mickey and the child; they were making sand castles but the tide was coming in and it washed them away.

The child got angry at that and tugged free of Martha's grip. The last she saw was a small child running first towards and then in to the sea; then she watched in horror as the small form was swallowed up by the ocean as she screamed No!

Someone was calling her name, but she needed to find her child.

"No! No!"

"Martha, it's alright you've had an operation, you are in recovery, everything is fine."

"No! No!"

"Martha! Wake up, open your eyes, it's just a bad dream, everything is fine."

The voice was saying everything was alright. Blearily she opened her eyes.  
"There, that's better. You're in recovery Martha; we can take you back to your room soon. Do you have any pain?"

She shook her head.

"Just lie quietly that was some fight you put up, don't worry it's not unusual after an anaesthetic. I'm just over here if you need me."

She tried desperately to remember the dream, there had been a child, her child on a beach, the sea had swept her child away!

"No!"

The nurse was by her side in an instant, "Martha it's alright, I promise everything went well."

"My baby?"

"Your baby is doing fine, everything is done."

She sighed and closed her eyes, just a dream then, just a dream.

When she woke up again she was back in her room and Mickey was sat by her bed, he was holding her hand. Her throat was sore and dry and she coughed.

"Hey there, here have a drink."

He held a beaker to her mouth and she swallowed it down. Her free had moved to her stomach, "Is he alright?"

"She's fine; it all went according to plan. Now can we tell the Doctor?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, "I'm too tired, I'll call him when I wake up."

Mickey held her hand and waited until he was sure she was asleep before quietly leaving the room.

He walked down the corridor, the Doctor had said he would be watching and he'd find him when he left the room. Mickey turned a corner and there lounging against the wall was the Doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's good."

"And the baby"

"She's good too."

"Does Martha know I'm here?"

"No she said she'd call you when she woke up, right now she is sleeping."

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me; maybe if you're there when she wakes up she'll be too surprised to shout at us."

"I doubt that."

When they arrived back at Martha's room she was still asleep. The Doctor stared at her for a few moments before moving forward and gently uncovering Martha so he could see the small swell of her stomach; he pulled his stethoscope out of one pocket and his sonic screwdriver out of another. He fiddled with the sonic and then aimed it at the stethoscope, putting the ear pieces in his ears he moved the receiver and placed it on Martha's stomach and listened intently. A huge grin spread across his face as he listened to the baby's, his baby's heart beating. Mickey moved forward and the Doctor offered him one of the ear pieces. Mickey put it in his ear and his face soon matched the Doctor's.

"Sounds fine to me" said Mickey.

"Sounds brilliant to me" replied the Doctor.

As Martha stirred he quickly pocketed the stethoscope and covered her back up, he stepped back to let Mickey be the first person she would see when she opened her eyes.

She soon did open her eyes and she winced

"Are you in pain?" Mickey asked.

"Just a little."

"I'll get a nurse they said to let them know if you were uncomfortable."

He moved aside and revealed the Doctor standing in the corner of the room.

He smiled awkwardly and moved forward, Mickey hesitated, "It's OK Mickey she can't kill me."

Mickey nodded and left, "I'll just be two minutes."

The Doctor moved closer and sat down in the chair by Martha's bed, "Hello" he said.

"Hello, did he call you?"

"Yes he did, he thought I should know, don't shout at him he was scared and he thought I might be able to help."

"Did you?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, although I got you in to this mess I can't get you out of it."

"It's not a mess, and anyway I wouldn't change it, any of it, we made this baby together."

"I thought you'd be angry, why aren't you angry?"

"Why be angry? It happened and I wouldn't change that, I wish you'd stayed though but I know why you didn't. And now the doctors have made him better."

"You two! He refers to the baby as she and you as him. I hope one of you isn't disappointed."

"It doesn't matter what it is, it's ours."

"You will tell me when he or she is born?"

She nodded, "Of course, do you want to be a part of his life?"

He shook his head sadly, "I can't be anything more than an Uncle who shows up from time to time, I change my face, how can I explain that to him or her? And I don't know when that will happen, it might be before the birth even."

"Please don't talk like that, even if that happens he will still be yours."

"Yes it will be biologically mine but please for me let Mickey be the Daddy he or she knows."

"He will be, please hug me?"

He stood and gave her a hug, the door opened and Mickey walked in with a nurse who had some pain medication for Martha.

When the nurse had left Mickey was the first to speak, "So we aren't in trouble then?"

"I don't think so no."

"No you aren't."

"I hate to say this but for now I need to leave, please let me know when the wedding is and when it happens."

"We will Doctor, and we'll invite you to the wedding, how about that?"

The Doctor smiled and gave Martha a quick hug and shook Mickey's hand before leaving quickly.

Mickey stood in the corridor and watched him disappear round the same corner where he had found him; he turned sadly to Martha who was crying. He gathered her in his arms and let her cry tears of relief and loss.

Chapter 9

Thanks to my wonderful editor, Sue when I got stuck!

She cried until Mickey felt her relax in his arms and sleep.

He lowered her back to her hospital bed and wiped his own tears away.

That man, that wonderful man, and again he had walked away but what choice did he have? What had he said to Martha? He couldn't ask her now, maybe when he got her home tomorrow he'd ask her, for now he had to walk away from her too. He kissed her forehead gently and quietly left.

When he got home he looked at the wedding invitations stacked up and ready to go, just a quiet affair. Martha had decided a big church wedding was out of the question so a registry office had been booked and a reception venue as well; now all they needed to do was post the invitations.

Mickey was tired but unable to sleep so he busied himself by cleaning the house, at least the place would be clean and tidy for Martha. Finally he changed their bed sheets and after showering climbed in to bed himself. He lay awake for a long time but eventually he too slept.

The Doctor stood in his console room. He was lost in his thoughts.

He knew that the baby, his baby would heal now but he was grieving for what he had lost and what he would again not see.

Rose had John and he hoped now that they would be happy.

Martha had Mickey and it was obvious that Mickey adored her. He believed Martha loved Mickey but he had seen love in her eyes for him as well, even after what he had done.

And Donna, what he had done to her still pained him so much but it was that or condemn her to burn up and die. He brushed a tear away; he had to stop doing this!  
He needed a distraction, where to go? What to do? Mars! He'd go to Mars! He set the coordinates and let the hand brake off and a small wooden blue box hurtled its way through the time vortex.

As soon as Mickey woke up he headed to the hospital to collect Martha and bring her home, she would need a few weeks off work to heal and the baby would be scanned more frequently than was usual but other than that the drama was over.

Martha noticed immediately that Mickey had been busy, "When did you do all this?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep."

"Well it looks lovely, thank you. We should send these later today," she fingered the invitations.

"I'll send them this afternoon."

She sighed heavily and sat down looking at one.

"Martha what is it?"

"I'm sorry I'm thinking about him, I suppose I'll have to text him the details of where and when."

"Well you could try addressing it The TARDIS, Space but I don't think he'd get it," joked Mickey.

Martha's face said it all, "Sorry, poor joke."

He knelt down in front of her and said "Speak to me, tell me what's on your mind."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, just a bit sore. Maybe I should go and lay down."

"I changed the sheets, go and have a sleep. I'll get stamps for these and get them posted off."

She went upstairs and kicked off her shoes and slipped off her trousers.

She knew it was wrong to not want to talk to Mickey about what was troubling her but she knew he would want to fix it. He'd go rushing off and call the Doctor again, confront him and try and fix it, but she couldn't see a way that this could be fixed. She'd love for the Doctor to play some part in their child's life but he was right; how could he? Just because he was right didn't mean she had to like it though did it? She also wasn't sure how Mickey would react to her wanting regular contact with the Doctor, he knew she would always love the Doctor but a physical and regular reminder might prove too much, it might prove too much for her too, and as much as she would love to have him again she knew she owed Mickey far more than that.

So who could she talk all this through with? She kept coming back to one name and only one name, Jack. He would understand, he knew how she felt about the Doctor, he even felt it himself, but crucially he wouldn't run off and try and fix it. She would call him when Mickey was at work; there was no point in worrying him with this.  
Finally with that decided in her head, she settled down to sleep.

Several hours later she heard Mickey come home and then his footsteps on the stairs. She heard their bedroom door open and a whispered, "Martha?"

She turned over to let him know she was awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No it's fine, I can't sleep all day I won't sleep tonight if I do. Um Mickey are you planning on going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I was but if you don't want me too I'm sure Jack could swing some compassionate leave for me."

"No, go to work that way you can save your leave for when the baby arrives."

"OK babe, I'm going to make a start on dinner, any special requests?"

"Can we have pasta?"

"Sure we can, I'll call you when it's ready, and you stay here and rest up some more."

So that was decided then, she would call Jack tomorrow and ask him round.

Chapter 10

Before he left for work Mickey bought her breakfast on a tray to have in bed, as she ate it he asked what he hadn't been able to find the words to ask yesterday,

"What did he say to you when I went to get the nurse?"

She sighed, "Just that he was glad the baby's operation had been a success and to let him know when he is born."

"You mean she?"

"Yeah, well when whoever is born."

"That's all?"

She cast her eyes down to her plate and nodded.

"OK, well no doing anything today."

"Nothing? How can I do nothing?"

"I'm serious, I want you on the sofa all day with your feet up, have a DVD marathon or something, but no housework, you and our baby need to heal."

She smiled when he said our and agreed to be a good patient.

When he'd left she finished her breakfast and as she was unable to shower until the dressings could be removed she stood in their bathroom and carefully strip washed herself. She was feeling movement from the baby as she washed which made her truly believe what the hospital had been telling her; all was well and maybe she could relax a little.

She carefully carried her breakfast tray down stairs and loaded her plate and glass in to the dishwasher. That done she picked up her phone and dialled Jack's number.

"Martha? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Hello to you too Jack!"

"Sorry, hello but day one of your sick leave and you are calling work; shouldn't you and bubs be getting some rest?"  
"We are I promise. I am at this moment lying on the sofa having a DVD marathon, but I need to talk to you about something, can you come and see me?"

"Sure when so you want me? This evening?"

"No Jack I want to see you alone and please don't tell Mickey I've asked you."

"What's wrong? I don't like secrets."

"It's nothing awful Jack, I just need to talk to someone who, someone who loves the Doctor too."

"OK, OK then that would be me. I can be with you this afternoon, that good for you?"

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do anything, Mickey's orders so this afternoon will be fine, I'll see you later Jack."

She hung up and lay back on the sofa, she decided to switch off the television and try for a nap before Jack arrived.

Jack hung up and leant back in his chair, he sucked his pen thoughtfully, he knew there had been a problem with the baby, and he knew from how far along Martha was that it was unlikely to be Mickey's but he hadn't questioned that when Mickey had asked him to be his best man. It was clear that Mickey was intending to bring this child up as his own and good luck to him, he'd make a great Dad and Jack knew how much he loved Martha.

Martha was woken by the sound of a large vehicle pulling up outside the house. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out of the window to see Jack climbing out of the SUV. Carefully she stretched and stood up and made her way to the front door, opening it just as Jack was about to knock.

"Hello Jack, thank you for making the time to come."

Jack held his arms out and asked "Can I?"

She nodded and he gave her a gentle hug.

She stepped back as she said "Come in and I'll make us a cuppa."

Jack followed her to the kitchen and watched as she made two mugs of tea. When she was done he took his mug and followed her back to the living room, he could tell something was troubling her form the way her brow was furrowed.

"Martha this isn't just a social call what is it?"

"I don't know really, I just needed to talk to someone who understands; I asked him if he wanted to be in the baby's life."

"It's his?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah we are almost 100% sure. The defect was in the heart Jack, extra valves, sort of proved what I already suspected."

"What did he say?"

"He said he couldn't be more than an Uncle who showed up from time to time, he said he changes his face and he couldn't explain that to a child, he said it may happen even before the baby is born…I think he knows something Jack."

"Even with a new face he is still the same man Martha."

She nodded "I know and I don't know what I expected; he wouldn't be happy playing house and neither would Mickey be."

"You're right, he needs to be free but he will always have that phone no matter what face he wears and you know that if you call he will come."

"Thanks Jack I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome and if I am to keep this visit a secret I need to leave before your fiancé arrives home."

"Thanks again Jack."

She showed him out and after clearing away the mugs settled back on the sofa with her DVD's again.

Chapter 11

She never told Mickey about Jack's visit and Jack never told Mickey either.

It was an unspoken agreement between Martha and Jack; it wasn't that they were trying to deceive him just that the love they each felt for the Doctor would hurt him so in order to spare him the pain they kept it to themselves.

The months passed and Martha's girth grew. The baby was scanned regularly and no further complications were discovered. To all but those in the know it appeared to be nothing more than a normal human baby.

She and Francine had found a beautiful ivory wedding dress that cleverly disguised her pregnancy bump. It had a fitted bodice with a gold band which ran just underneath her bust; from there the gown fell away in soft drapes that skimmed her bump as it fell to the floor.

At last that gown was hanging on her wardrobe door.

She wasn't sleeping in the room that she shared with Mickey she was staying the night before her wedding at her Mother's house and she was back in the bedroom she had occupied as a child.

Tish, Leo and her Dad had all come over for the evening and they had shared a family meal together. It had been a lovely evening and Martha was grateful that Francine and Clive had got along well together. Although they would never be fully reconciled the only good thing to come out of the year that never was had been a new understanding between her Mum and Dad, they didn't argue over the minutiae anymore; they had both witnessed far too much death and destruction for any of that to be important any more.

She was tired, she was almost 6 months pregnant and she wanted her bed. She yawned discreetly but Francine picked up on it and suggested she go on up to bed. She decided she would and bid everyone good night. The family went their separate ways then but they would all be back tomorrow to share a late brunch together before all going to the registry office together.

Martha was lying in her bed when Francine knocked gently on her door. Francine opened the door and stood in the doorway,

"Can I come in Martha?"

Martha sat up and nodded, "Of course you can."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel OK Mum, just tired I promise."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Martha smiled, "Yes I am, I really am, I love Mickey Mum, he's been so good to me."

"Do you love him because he's been good to you or do you love him because he's Mickey?"

"Because he's Mickey, he knows I will always love the Doctor but I am IN love with Mickey."

Francine nodded and smiled, "That's all I needed to hear, sleep well my love."

"I will Mum, thank you."

She lay back down, thinking to herself, well that was odd. Maybe that's what Mum's do the night before their daughter's wedding, she stroked her bump and spoke to her baby, "If you are a girl I'll do that too." Then she turned on her side and tried to sleep.

Francine leant against the door she had just closed. That had been weird and she'd be the first to admit it but she had had to know if her daughter was making a mistake. It would seem she was not. She took herself off to her own bedroom and checked her outfit for tomorrow one last time before climbing in to her own bed.

Martha had taken a long time to fall asleep, the baby had been tap dancing for most of the night and he, she was still convinced he was a he, had found her bladder on more than one occasion and that had sent her scurrying for the bathroom. When she finally woke she could hear from the commotion downstairs that her family were all already here. She got up and slipped on her robe and went down to join them.

They enjoyed brunch together and then Tish and Martha went back upstairs. Tish was doing Martha's makeup and helping her to dress. Finally Martha was ready, Tish stepped back and surveyed her work, "You look gorgeous Martha, Mickey is a lucky man."

"Thank you; I do look alright don't I? Don't scrub up too badly after all."

"Come on we need to show the others."

After the obligatory round of oohhhs and aahhhhs it was time to leave.

The Doctor was flicking switches and turning knobs but his TARDIS was misbehaving, he picked up a mallet and banged the console, "Behave or I'm going to be late!"

As a shower of sparks erupted the time rotor again resumed it's normal rhythm, "Well about time! And yes I don't want to be seen so park yourself somewhere unobtrusive, oh just try and blend in!"

The TARDIS was angry with him and she landed roughly causing him to stumble and fall, when he picked himself up he said, "Alright alright! I'm sorry I bashed you but I can't miss this!"

The TARDIS rumbled by way of answer. "Well I've said I'm sorry, just be here when I get back." With that he opened the double doors and peered out, he was at the end of a busy high street, a park was across the road, a park with a river running through it, on the side of the road he was on he spotted a tow path that ran parallel to the old half timbered building that said Registry Office on the door. He walked down to the tow path and found a spot from where he could see but he felt sure he could not be seen from.

He was only just in time, a crowd had already gathered outside and just before two large cars pulled up Mickey and Jack ushered everyone inside. From the cars stepped the Jones family, The Doctor gasped softly as he saw Martha, she looked stunning and he was reminded powerfully of the time they had got carried away. He slipped in right at the back and ducked down out of sight again, no one observed him.

The ceremony itself was beautiful; and as she walked out in to the sunshine Mrs Michael Smith Jones thought for just a second that she saw a tall man in a long tan coat striding away, but she dismissed it as plenty of men wore coats like that, but in the summer?

She shook her head and threw her bouquet. Tish caught it and jumped excitedly, "You're next!" shouted Martha which made Clive pale quite visibly. After the reception Mickey took Martha away for a long weekend in Paris.

Neither wanted to be away from home for too long but the weekend proved to be a success.

Life returned to normal, until the day that Martha was due to leave work. She was 34 weeks pregnant and had been feeling uncomfortable all day. She had ignored the niggling backache and had enjoyed seeing her desk dressed with pink and blue balloons and ribbons. She had been given beautiful gifts for the baby and she and Mickey had hosted a small party at a local bar at lunch time.

Now they were home and she was in pain; she had just been to the bathroom and had found a smear of blood in her panties, she had been washing her hands before she planned to tell Mickey that maybe she should go to the hospital when she had been gripped by a searing pain all across her mid section, she made it to the bathroom door and opened it, another pain ripped across her stomach and she fell on all fours. Mickey was downstairs and she called to him, "Mickey help me!"

He raced up the stairs to find her doubled up in pain, she felt wet between her legs and put her hand down to feel, when she pulled her hand back up again it was slick with blood. She looked at Mickey and as he pulled his phone from his pocket she slumped forward on to him in a dead faint.

Chapter 12

Mickey caught and supported Martha as she slumped forwards; he dialled 999 and tried as calmly as he could to describe the situation, "My wife, she's 34 weeks pregnant, she has vaginal bleeding and she's passed out, what do I do?"

"What's your location?"

He gave their address.

"The ambulance is on its way. Can you lay her down and raise her legs higher than her head for me?"

He rearranged Martha's unconscious form.

"Sir, check that she is breathing"

"Oh God!"

"It's just a precaution Sir, is she breathing?"

"Yes, yes she is! Where's the ambulance?"

"It's on its way; can they access the address easily?"

"Yes they can, but the door is closed."

"That's OK Sir you will hear the ambulance coming it will have its sirens on."

"I can hear it! I'll go and open the door."

"Please stay on the line Sir."

"They're here!"

"Sir you can hang up now."

He did and watched as the ambulance crew worked on Martha, she was drifting in and out of consciousness and was in considerable pain and distress, they gave her gas and air for the pain and her level of consciousness and stretchered her to the waiting ambulance. Mickey travelled in the back with her.

"What's her name?"

"Martha."

"What's your name?"

"Mickey."

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes, what's wrong with her?"

"How many weeks pregnant is she?"

"34, will the baby be alright?"

"We'll do our best Mickey."

They arrived at the hospital and Martha was rushed to an operating theatre, Mickey ran all the way with her until they reached the double doors and he was allowed no further. He stood and slid down the wall till he was sat with his back to the wall, what was happening?

Francine, he should call her but what could he say? He had nothing good to tell her and he knew she was away on business, and it was too late, she'd be asleep. He'd call her when he knew something. Clive, Tish and Leo would all be asleep by now too, he felt completely alone.

He sat that way for what felt like an eternity. People ran past him and entered the theatre but no one spoke to him until finally the double doors opened and a man in blood splattered scrubs walked out, "Mickey?"

His head snapped up and he leapt to his feet, "Yes, what's going on?"

"You have a beautiful baby boy, he's a little small and he needs some help but he's strong, he's been taken to the neo natal ward, does he have a name?"

"No, not yet, a boy? And Martha is she OK too?"

"Yes she is, we had to perform an emergency caesarean and I'm afraid we had to use a vertical incision for speed but she's fine, you can see her soon when she wakes up. We've had to transfuse her as she lost a lot of blood; your quick thinking saved them both."

"What happened?"

"She suffered a severe placental abruption; that's when the placenta pulls away from the wall of the womb."

"Why?"

"We don't know why it happens it just sometimes does. We can take you to see your son now."

Mickey nodded, he felt overwhelmed but he wanted to see the boy.

"I just need to call Martha's Mother." He walked a short distance away for privacys sake and dialled her number. The ringing was silenced by a sleepy voiced Francine, "Hello?"

"It's me Mickey sorry to wake you."

"What's wrong? Is it Martha?" she sounded panicked.

"Yes it is but it's alright, she is alright and we have a baby boy, he's small and needs a bit of help right now but they say he will be fine."

"I don't come home till tomorrow, love to you all, you are a family man now Mickey, and I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Thanks Francine, get some sleep, I'm going to see him now I'll take a photo on my phone and send it to you."

"I'll be waiting for that."

"I won't forget, good night Francine."

"Thank you, good night Daddy."

He smiled as he clicked the end call button. He returned to the waiting nurse and said, "Time to see my son I think."

When he arrived he was shown a tiny baby boy, he had coffee coloured skin and given his prematurity an astonishing amount of brown hair. When he opened his eyes Mickey was surprised to see chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. He took a photo and hit send for Francine.

"I thought all babies were born with blue eyes."

The nurse attending to him replied, "No not all and certainly not this little fellow." She went on to explain what all the tubes and monitors were doing.

"Will he be alright?"

"I think so yes, he is a little fighter. Does he have a name?"

"No not yet I need to talk to my wife about that."

A short while later another nurse told him that Martha was awake now and she was asking for him. He kissed his finger and placed his hand in to the incubator and placed his finger on Baby Smith Jones' cheek.

Martha was groggy but smiled when she saw him. "How is he?"

"He's looking good, brown hair and eyes; I'll take you to see him when I'm allowed. I have a picture on my phone, I sent it to your Mum, look, and they want to know if he has a name."

Martha took his proffered phone and smiled, "We never did decide did we?"

"Well we thought we had six weeks!"

"I think I know what I'd like to call him, I'd been looking in books. Can we call him Matthew Michael John? Matthew means Gift from God and Michael for you and it means…."

"Who is God like, I know."

"And then John for…him and it means God is gracious. Do you like it?"

"Martha I love it, Matthew Michael John Smith Jones, it's a good name."

"Can I see him yet?"

"I'll go and ask."

When Mickey returned it was with a nurse and a wheelchair, they helped Martha in to the chair and pushed her down to the neo natal unit to see her son. Mickey walked the line that was dripping blood back in to her.

When they arrived they gave his name which was written on a card and attached to the side of his incubator. He was attached to wires but he was able to be lifted out and held. He was handed to Martha and she held him next to her heart, skin to skin. He fell asleep on her soothed by the sound of his and her hearts beating.

Chapter 13

Martha had had to stay in hospital for almost a week, a vertical incision was unusual and required more drainage and longer to heal, due to the psychological impact of Matthew's birth she was also offered counselling which she declined, how on Earth or Gallifrey for that matter could she discuss the finer points surrounding his birth with anyone outside of her immediate family?

She had sent the Doctor a picture text as soon as she was able to, to tell him of his son's birth. She had not received a reply but the next day an enormous bouquet of flowers and blue balloons were delivered to her room with a note that simply said "Magnificent news, brilliant molto bene." She knew that was from him and that he at least knew he had a son.

When she was discharged she continued to spend as much time as she could at the hospital with Matthew; gradually all the wires and monitors were disconnected and after an initial small loss in weight he gained weight steadily, he was starting to gain the look of a full term chubby baby. Martha fed him herself and when she was away from him he was fed on her milk that she had expressed herself. The small scar on his chest was the only sign of any drama concerning his conception and birth.

Finally, almost 4 weeks after his birth, he was declared fit to go home. She and Mickey had arrived early and were waiting for Dr Samuels to do his ward rounds before they could leave.  
He arrived, asked them if they had any questions and checked Matthew over one last time before signing his discharge papers. They had bought small gifts for the doctors and nurses who had been looking after Matthew and when they had been given out it was time to go.  
Matthew was buckled in his car seat and a nurse saw them to their waiting car. They now had a Freelander 2, Mickey having given in to his childhood desire to own a 4 x 4 vehicle and Martha did have to concede it was more comfortable and had a bigger boot than her old car.

When they arrived home they walked him about the house and showed him all the rooms, before laying him in his Moses basket to sleep.

They tiptoed away but he was crying before they made it downstairs and Martha went back to him, the one position that always soothed him was on her chest with his ear to her heart beat.

Martha enjoyed her maternity leave and took as long off as she could, she felt bad about leaving work shorthanded for so long but she wanted to put off the day Matthew had to go to the nursery for as long as possible. It was a good nursery and they were lucky to get a place at all, Martha thought she may have Jack to thank for that.  
Once a month without fail she took a photograph of Matthew on her phone and sent it to the Doctor, and although she never received a reply back from him on her phone, each time she sent him something she received a gift for Matthew in the post or left on the doorstep. She treasured these gifts and each one was kept to give to Matthew when he was older.

Finally the day came when she had to return to work, Mickey had all but gone freelance and he needed her help so reluctantly they had arranged a start date at the nursery and today was it. They dropped him off, kissed him goodbye and sadly went to work. The compensation they had was when they went to pick him up, he had beamed at them and the staff had told them all about his day and he certainly seemed none the worse for it; he ate and slept just as well as he always did.

Several weeks passed and they fell in to a pattern that worked for them all.

Until a day arrived where she just couldn't settle Matthew, he was fractious and crying even when everything had been done as normal. She held him against her chest and still he whimpered, he wasn't hot and didn't seem ill just… well if she didn't know better he seemed sad. When they dropped him off she made doubly sure they had all the contact numbers they might need and asked them to keep a special eye on him for her.

Back in his TARDIS the Doctor knew the end was near, well not the end, he would regenerate and live to fight another day but this body that he had so enjoyed inhabiting was dying. He had saved Wilf by absorbing the radiation and soon every cell in his body would renew itself. He didn't want to go but he didn't have a choice, but before he did he was going to look at his son with the same eyes that had made him.  
He set the coordinates and thanked the stars the Martha had kept him informed about his son's life.

When he arrived he posed as a parent looking for a nursery for his son and as he was shown around he found what he was looking for. Matthew was a short way from the other children and was being watched closely as he was whiney and irritable.

"Is that what you do? Separate them a little," he asked.

"His Mum asked us to keep an eye on him; he is just a little off colour today."

"Can I have a closer look?"

"I don't see why not, are you a medical man?"

"I'm a doctor."

He moved forward and Matthew watched him with interest as he moved closer Matthew became calmer, and he put his arms up to be picked up.

"May I?" asked the Doctor.

His carer nodded quietly, this man had an almost hypnotic calming presence. As he picked Matthew up the boy snuggled right in to his chest and fell asleep. He held him for several minutes before handing him back to his carer saying, "He'll sleep for a few hours now, tell his Mum the Doctor said he was just over tired please."

She nodded and watched as he left without a backward glance.

He saw Martha and Mickey that day too, saved them from death by Sontaran.  
They'd seen him but he didn't have enough time to talk to them about Matthew he hoped his carer would remember to tell them for now he had to get back to his TARDIS.

When Martha returned to collect Matthew she asked. "How was he?"

His carer a girl in her early twenties paused for a moment, " He was irritable until a man, well a Father was being shown around, they each seemed drawn to each other, Matthew put his arms up to be picked up and the man asked if he could hold him, he said he was a doctor. He held him for a few minutes and Matthew lay on his chest and went to sleep. He gave him back to me and said I was to tell you he was just over tired and he was right he slept for several hours and when he woke up he was back to his normal self."

It had already been an emotional day but she had to know, "Can you describe this man?"

"He was tall and thin, he had spiked up hair and he was wearing an odd combination of clothes, he had on a brown pin striped suit and a long tan coat, he looked very businesslike but he was also wearing an old pair of white converse trainers, it just struck me as odd. He looked tired too."

Martha's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped softly, he had been here and held his son.

"Are you alright?"

"Martha nodded, "I'm sorry, we have to go now," she scooped up her son and left.  
Mickey had waited in the car and as soon as she arrived he knew something had happened, "What is it?"

"He came here Mickey, he held him, we were right he has gone." She let the tears fall.

Mickey gathered her in his arms and held her as she wept, "Not gone Martha, just changed, he's still in there and he's still connected to you and Matthew."

When she was calmer she strapped Matthew in to his seat and they drove home.

And then it happened, he was still him but he looked and sounded different.  
When the next photograph arrived he picked out a suitable gift and mailed it, signing it in a new hand, *With love from Daddy Doctor*

~fin~


End file.
